1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dust collector and in particular to the collection area which collects dust which is drawn in by the blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally in dust collectors of this type, for example as shown in FIG. 1, cleaning hose 9 is connected by way of joint 7 to blow pipe 5 which is connected to discharge opening 3 of blower 1. The confluent air flow is then sent to the collection area 11 comprised of a dust bag. The air discharged from blower 1, which is driven by the engine, enters the collection area 11. Air travelling through joint 7 causes air to be drawn in through cleaning hose 9. The dust which is drawn in through the end of the cleaning hose is collected in the collection area 11. FIG. 2 shows a second example of the conventional equipment. Dust drawn in by blower 1 enters through the end of cleaning hose 9 and is drawn through inlet opening 13. The dust is then collected in collection area (collection bag) 11 through discharge opening 3. Air is released to the atmosphere through the cloth of the bag. FIG. 3 shows a third example of the conventional equipment. Dust is drawn in through the end of cleaning hose 9 and is collected in collection area 11 by wire mesh 15. Air is drawn in through inlet opening 13 of blower 1 and is released to the atmosphere through discharge opening 3.
In conventional dust collectors, changing from drawing in dust through cleaning hose 9 to blowing air through the cleaning hose 9, for example in blowing and gathering fallen leaves, it was necessary to exchange the cleaning hose 9. This exchange is very troublesome. In the example of FIG. 1, joint 7 is removed and cleaning hose 9 is directly connected to discharge opening 3 or blow pipe 5, causing air to be blown from cleaning hose 9. In the example of FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, collection portion 11 is removed from blower 1 and cleaning hose 9 is connected to the discharge opening 3 of blower 1, as shown in FIG. 4, causing air to be blown out.